Handheld personal mobile terminals, including, but not limited to, cell phones and other portable computing devices with network connectivity, are becoming the constant companion of contemporary individuals. Advances in both computing capability and network capability, such as communication protocols and data capacity, have allowed for the proposal and introduction of various types of advanced communication networks. For example, various types of wireless broadband systems have been proposed and implemented. For example, the IMS (IP Multimedia Subsystem) is an architectural framework for delivering IP multimedia services to end users. Continuing developments in technology have led to opportunities to introduce new communication options for users of personal mobile terminals.